


A Romantic Dork

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: One-shot fluff of Blake and Yang being cute





	A Romantic Dork

"Yeah, okay mom. Hang on, she just got out of the shower, I'll ask her." Blake pressed her scroll to her shoulder and turned to Yang who had sat down on the edge of the bed as she dried her hair.

"Hey hun, mom wants to know when we'll be getting there tomorrow." 

"Oh, well, their place isn't too far from here. So, I dunno, I guess around 2? That'll give us time to get ready in the morning." Blake smiled to Yang, mouthed a 'thank you' and then put the scroll back to her ear as she relayed the message to Kali.

Yang finished drying off as she listened to the ending of Blake's conversation with her mother. "Yes mom, we'll be careful." She put the now-damp towel away in the small hotel room's bathroom. "I always make sure she obeys the speed limit." She put on her usual pajamas consisting of a yellow tank top and black short-shorts. "We'll see you tomorrow, mom." She turned off the room's lights, leaving only the lamp on Blake's bedside table on. "Tell dad I love him. Alright, bye-bye." She climbed into the bed and adjusted the pillows - swapping some from her side of the bed and Blake's.

Blake tapped her scroll a few times and then set it down on the bedside table before she climbed into her side of the bed. She smiled as she set her head down on the pillows and sank into their feathery softness. Yang knew her well enough and had already given her the softer pillows and taken the firm pillows for her side.

"Do you mind if I keep the light on for a while? I was going to read for a bit."

"No, it's fine. I like the way it lights up your silhouette." Yang replied with a grin.

"What" Blake was caught off guard by her girlfriend's sudden flirtation.

"You're pretty, that's all." Yang gently brushed her fingertips against Blake's bare bicep and bit her lip. "I like you a lot. Have I told you that lately? Like... a whole lot."

"Have I ever told you that you're a dork?" Blake lightly bopped Yang on the head with her book and then continued "A romantic dork, but a dork nonetheless."

"Why thank you." Yang said as she kissed Blake on the cheek before she flopped back down onto her side of the bed. "But no, the light is fine. I'm not really tired yet anyway. I'm too nervous about tomorrow."

"Nervous? You've already met my parents multiple times, why would you be nervous now?"

"Because all the other times I was just a teammate or your friend... but this time I'll be your girlfriend." A gigantic smile crept across Yang's face as she spoke.

Blake rolled over on to her side and placed her hand on Yang's hand and squeezed it gently. "They already think you're great. Once they see how happy you make me, they'll be ecstatic."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. I could have nothing else in the world but as long as I have you, I'll be more than happy." That wasn't the part that Yang was referring to, and Blake knew that, but she was still happy to hear it. Blake set her book aside and then pulled herself in close to Yang, her arms squeezing around the taller woman's waist and her head resting on her shoulder. Yang replied with a contented hum as she ran a hand through Blake's hair. Blake felt enveloped by Yang's natural warmth. The blonde always said that she ran hot and while at first Blake had thought that she was just referring to her good looks, their copious amounts of cuddling proved that she was actually warmer. Blake did appreciate the double meaning of the saying, though.

"I love you Yang" Blake said in barely more than a whisper. She froze after a moment when she realized what she had said. The two women had been dating for a while now but neither of them had used the L-word yet. Even though she knew her feelings were true, Blake had felt a bit hesitant to use it- afraid that maybe she was more serious about things than Yang was and that she might scare her off. She held her breath for a moment as she waited for Yang's response and she felt Yang's heart beat just a little bit faster with each passing moment. Then she felt a gentle kiss on her head.

"I love you too, Blake."


End file.
